


Oh, the Horror!

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [9]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baker Delta AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Comforts Character, Character feels anxiety over being gay at the beginning of the fic, Character gets scared, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Night of the Living Dead mention, cannibalism mention, horror film, implied internalized homophobia, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Delta finally manages to take Augustus Sinclair on a movie date, which he plans to make perfect. But when The Night of the Living Dead, a film Augustus picked out, some bad memories and ponderings about Rapture come to Delta's mind, and the big guy needs some comfort.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Oh, the Horror!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> This starts off with Augustus feeling a bit of anxiety(?) about being gay and going out on a date with Delta. This is hard to tag, but it's a minor thing.  
> Also, the comfort isn't much physical comfort because this fic takes place in a public setting. But rest assured, there were many cuddles that were had when Augustus and Delta got home at the end of the day.
> 
> I just feel these were important to note. Critiques are welcomed, will edit tags if needed.

Going on a date always made Augustus Sinclair nervous. Just the idea of making a wrong move towards Delta and someone pointing it out brought terrible thoughts to the business man’s mind. Yet, the former Big Daddy had managed to talk him into a movie date, the film in question they’d see being of Sinclair’s choosing.

They entered the local theater, and Augustus was immediately hit with a wave of nervousness, looking around at the entire lobby, though hiding it all with a prideful smile.

Just act normal, Sinclair thought to himself, no one will notice who you’re with if you just act normal. Plenty of friends go out to movies together, after all.

Delta was too busy looking at the posters, thinking about what to see, to notice his partner lagging behind. Softly, he grunted to Augustus, an inquiry as to what he’d want to see.

“Oh, uh... What, uh... What looks like a horror movie to you? Any of ‘em will do, sport,” He shined the behemoth a dashing smile to hide any doubt he could’ve shown. In response, the unusually tall man looked at the posters, and pointed to one in black in white, the various faces on it twisted in horror and death, the bright green title reading “Night of the Living Dead.”

“That one, huh?” He finally worked up the courage to stand next to Delta, putting his hands on his hips in an inquisitive way. “‘They won’t stay dead.’ Well, that sounds interestin’, don’t it?” Delta nodded, to which Sinclair responded, “Then I guess that’s what we’ll be seein’, chief. Looks like it’s gonna be a good one.”

And so, they bought two tickets to the film, with snacks of course, and entered the theatre. The seats were mostly full, but, surely from luck alone, there were two seats free in the very back. Perfect, Delta wouldn't obscure some poor schmuck’s view, and Augustus wouldn’t feel like he was being watched and every action scrutinized from behind. It was quickly that the film began, starting off in such a thrilling way. Already, there was a scene to quench Augustus’ pallet for horror, right at the beginning. A man attacked the main characters, or who seemed to be, and it drew the Rapture survivor’s mind.

Augustus had always been a horror buff when he came to America, after all. Collecting any and all memorabilia from the various films he’d seen was a hobby he kept well into Rapture. Wolfman, Dracula, Frankenstein, Creature from the Black Lagoon, the Mole People, Godzilla, the Invisible Man, Wax Museum, King Kong- He was for it all, and movie monsters were his favorite. In fact, one of the things he missed most was the room in Rapture where he had kept everything, in the poor, flooded apartment in that Hell of a city. All of the valuable posters, reels, toys, and more, doomed to be buried beneath the waves.

Nonetheless, it was safe to say the man was invested in the film, wide-eyed and munching away on popcorn as the film played out. He wondered about the budget for the film, the camera angles were clever and well done. The acting was great, too. He was simply loving it.

But his lover did not.

Delta was set on making this date perfect for his partner, but he’d never even seen a horror film before. Actually, this was only the second time he’d ever even seen a movie, the first being a comedy he watched with his dear daughter Eleanor a small while back.

It was the ghouls that got to Subject Delta, their torn clothing and deep set eyes reminding him too much of the splicers he faced down in Rapture. And the more he thought about it, the more Delta wondered if they had resorted to cannibalism down there yet, as these strange, living corpses did in the movie. Did they, and he was too busy mowing them down to notice? He couldn’t remember, but it just served to disturb him more.

The low, rumbling whine that came from Delta’s chest was barely audible, but Augustus picked up on it anyway, looking to his companion with concern. Usually the big guy was the one to protect the smaller, much more fragile man, not the other way around. But today, that would change.

Despite the anxiety that plagued him earlier in the lobby, Augustus put a hand on Delta’s own. That alone could tell one all they needed to know about how much of a size difference there was, as the former Big Daddy’s hands were practically tiger paws, engulfing Sinclair’s own little hands with ease. And ease was exactly what the smaller man gave Delta when he made the gesture, as he looked down to the man, both ever so slightly illuminated in the dark theater room by the projection on the screen.

“Are you ok, Delta? We can leave if you don’t like this,” Augustus whispered, giving Delta a concern look, which was returned with an unsure glance to the screen. “I promise, it’s ok, Delta. We can always see another film. I can always come see this on my own, after all. I love horror, an’ this is right up my alley.” Delta gave a curious look, distinctly remembering the terror the man had expressed in Rapture, whenever a splicer was met with an unfortunate end from a drill. “Yes, yes, I know. But this ain’t real, son, it’s jus’ a movie. Ya wanna leave or not?”

It was a moment, but Delta finally sighed and nodded. He just couldn’t handle the thought at all, or some of the grotesque memories the movie brought up. Sinclair patted his shoulder in an understanding and comforting manner, standing up to lead his boyfriend out.

“Ya wanna see somethin’ else, chief?” He asked, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Again, Delta looked unsure. “We... Could also do somethin’ else. Like maybe get some dinner? The girls are with Booker, so why not give yourself a break from cookin’ for once? Eleanor did say that pizza joint a few doors down is pretty good.”

Finally, Delta gave a smile and nodded. “Some dinner would be nice,” his whale-like noises, softly spoken, said. It sounded good to both of them, so onward they walked. Maybe the horror movie wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
